RWBY: Thunderstorm
by TSUBASAxFai
Summary: A new student transfers to Beacon: Lightning Farron. How will she cope with the stress of team RWBY? AU, rated M since I don't trust myself at all, swearing. Pairings include: White Rose, Bumblebee, Noren, and whatever you call JaunexPyrrha
1. Chapter 1

_**Yo, it's TSUBASAxFai. This is my first RWBY fanfic, and it's a crossover with Final Fantasy XIII. I don't own either of them, but I wished I did. Warnings: AU, swearing, crack pairing (Cuz honestly why the fuck not?). For the intro, I used the part of the lyrics from 'I Burn'. I don't own that either. God, what an amazing song. I hope you enjoy.**_

Lightning grimaced, the Grimm being a bit stronger than usual. Her I-Pod still blared out music as she fought.

_Reign supreme?_

_In your dreams_

_You'll never make me bow._

_Kick my ass?_

_I'm world class_

_And Super Saiyan now_

_You're starting up a fight that you just can't finish_

_Watch the little hearts as they scrape you off the floor_

_Bring out you rockets well shoot them baby_

_High as you can go but I'm the one who's gonna soar_

Lightning's Gunblade shredded the Ursa's chest open. She flipped the blade back, and fired a single shot.

_I burn!_

_Can't hold me down_

_You got nothing that can stop me now_

_I burn!_

_Swing all you want, like a fever I will take you down._

The remaining Grimm surrounded her; furious one of its brethren was dead. They lunged at her, and Lightning smiled at their inevitable demise.

_It doesn't have to be this way_

_Let's kiss and make up and you'll learn_

_You can fight your life away_

_I get what I want so don't bother and just watch me burn_

As Lightning continued to fight, her favorite part of the song came up; the rap section.

_Hotter than the sun, feel my fire_

_Pyromaniac my desire_

_Thought that you could see the truth_

_Till I just burned down the booth_

_Human torch can't fuck with me_

_Johnny Blaze suspect B_

_Strike 'em quick, lightning fast_

_Melt them bitches down to ash_

_Gasoline, keroseine_

_Strike a match, ignite the scene_

_Shit will never be the same_

_Feel the fury of my flame_

_Beg for mercy it won't help_

_Embrace the ending you were dealt_

_Seems you fucks will never learn_

_Now sit back and watch me burn_

As more Ursi turned up, Lightning got irritated. She needed to end it quick. Turning her music off, lightning gathered around her and she used her ultimate attack: Thundara. The Ursi screamed as lightning coursed through their bodies, electrocuting the beasts. Lightning wanted to rest, but she had to keep moving if she wanted to make it to Beacon this year. The prestigious academy was where she wanted to go for ages. She looked at her hand Thundara had come out of. She still wasn't strong enough to use Thundaga, a move so deadly no one it hasn't been seen in a couple of centuries. She sighed and put her weapon back in its holster across her back. She continued on her path, and up ahead, was the legendary school itself. The forest was hell, and she knew that initiation would be a bitch too. None of that mattered though, as the pink haired girl made it to her dream. Walking in, knowing there was no turning back, she entered Beacon for the first time. Immediately Lightning was surrounded by guards wielding Blazefire Sabers like her own.

"Hold it," a male voice called. The guards lowered their weapons, but still kept them ready. A man with glasses and a cup of coffee approached her. It was Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon. He sipped his coffee and looked at Lightning closely before extending his hand for a handshake.

"Hello Lightning Farron. I must say, I never expected to see you here," he greeted. Lightning's jaw dropped.

"How do you know who I am?" she asked. Ozpin chuckled lightly.

"I've heard about you a lot. Top of the class at Signal, yet you went missing for two years. It turns out Psicom took you to prevent you from joining Beacon. You ran from them, went through that cursed forest, and now you're here." Lightning couldn't believe he knew that much. Then again, Ozpin knew everything about the area. He motioned the guards to leave, letting Lightning breathe a bit easier without ten copies of her own weapon being pointed at her. She followed him into Beacon, taking in on how big the place really was.

"Well shit. I knew this place was huge, but geez!" Lightning muttered. She looked around and saw three teams gathered by the main hall.

"Those are the only three teams in your year; CRDL, JNPR, and RWBY." Lightning was a bit nervous, as the teams already had their members, and she didn't. CRDL was a group of four guys, all of which looked like complete douche bags. JNPR had two girls and two guys, and RWBY was four girls.

"CRDL, RWBY, JNPR; this is Lightning Farron. She will be joining us this year," Ozpin introduced. Lightning stepped forward.

"I'm Lightning, but you can call me Light if you want to." A guy from CRDL, a tall jocky looking douche, stepped forward in an attempt to woo her.

"Well, I'm Cardin. You dating anyone?" he asked abruptly. Lightning rolled her eyes.

"Please, as if I'd go with you," she scoffed. The rest of CRDL started snickering at watching their leader get dissed by a girl. A lanky blond boy with blue eyes and slight muscle stepped forward.

"I'm Jaune, leader of JNPR," he introduced. Lightning gave a polite nod. At least he seemed a bit nice. Finally, a bubbly girl with silver puppy-dog eyes and crimson hair stepped up, practically bouncing with excitement.

"I'm Ruby, leader of RWBY," she said happily. Lightning noticed the other boy on JNPR, a serious looking guy with long black hair, sigh at Ruby's actions. The girl with white hair, who Lightning knew was Weiss Schnee, also face palmed.

"Honestly Ruby! This is Lightning Farron we're talking about. She beat everyone in the tournament two years ago, with only a Gunblade!" she said indignantly. Ruby's eyes grew even wider.

"Oh my God, that's you?" she asked in excitement. Before Lightning knew what was happening, Ruby was hugging her tightly.

"Wait…WHAT!?" Lightning was overwhelmed by her. The blonde girl with gauntlets on her wrists dragged Ruby off of her.

"Sorry about my little sister. I have no idea why she acts like this," she muttered. Lightning silently agreed. Ozpin cleared his throat.

"Well, Miss Farron, since you seemed to have bonded with RWBY, we'll let you join them. We'll set up a schedule and extra bunk for you," he informed. Ruby bounced in happiness as the thought of having a famous fighter in her team.

"Come on, let's show you the dorm~," Ruby sang. Waving goodbye to CRDL and JNPR, RWBY made their way to the dorm. Lightning was taken aback by the amount of… well, stuff… in the dorm. As if Ozpin teleported to the dorm and back to his office, a bunk was prepped for Lightning already. She observed her roommates, who would be on her side in battle as well.

"It looks like I won't have to go Lone Wolf."

_**A/N: Sorry, but I was losing my train of thought near the end. Sadly, the Final Fantasy XIII and RWBY crossover fandom is seriously lacking, and this is only the second story in that category. Pairings include White Rose and Bumblebee, Noren and whatever the hell JaunexPyrrha is. I guess I'll see you later. Don't forget to review and check out my other stories.**_

_**Ja'ne**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I decided to update this a couple of days earlier than expected, instead of the weekend. If you actually bother reading the introduction I put before each chapter, then here are the disclaimers: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum, Final Fantasy XIII belongs to Square Enix. I hope you like it~!**_

Lightning was sleeping rather peacefully in her bunk. Weiss noticed that her and Ruby were the only two still asleep, and motioned for Blake and Yang to be quiet. Blake tilted her head to one side in confusion, until she saw Weiss take Ruby's whistle. She blew it, the shrill noise startling the sleeping duo.

"What the fuck was that!?" Light asked loudly, covering her ears. Ruby continued to sleep away. Weiss started tugging on the girl's arm, attempting to stir her.

"Weiss, go away," Ruby mumbled. Yang rolled her eyes and dragged Ruby out, the team leader falling on the floor. Ruby's silver eyes were open now, and she gave an annoyed look at her sister.

"Fuck you Yang," Ruby grumbled. Yang laughed it off and went to the kitchen in the back, probably for some coffee. Light shook her head, trying to clear the ringing in her ears. She barely noticed Blake lean forward.

"How do you take your coffee?" she asked.

"Milk and three sugars," Light replied. She looked at her schedule, given by Ozpin. History was first, taught by some guy called Oobleck (**A/N: Is that how you spell it? I have no fucking clue)**. Ruby looked over her shoulder, and peered at the list.

"Wow, you have a lot of classes with us," she commented, stunning Light momentarily. The crimson haired teen knew how to sneak up on people if she wanted to. Light got her breath back.

"Damn Ruby, don't sneak up on me like that," she said while shaking her head. Ruby chuckled innocently and started bouncing around; making sure everything was done for the morning. Muttering about maturity, Weiss and Blake handed Light a cup of coffee, the aroma waking the pink-haired girl up a bit. From one night, Light was able to conclude that Weiss and Blake were the more mature ones, leaving the sisters as the not-so-mature ones. As Light drank the hot liquid, her eyes started to feel less droopy. Ruby looked at the clock, and started to panic.

"Fuck! We got class in ten minutes!" At her words, everyone in the dorm started getting dressed, almost forgetting their weapons. Light grabbed her Blazefire Saber and dashed out after Ruby, only barely keeping up with her. Yang decided to use Ember Celica and blast her way along, and Weiss used Myrtenaster to use glyphs in order to travel, with Blake swinging from ledge to ledge using Gambol Shroud. Light looked back and saw Ozpin chuckling in amusement as he saw the five girls trying to rush to class. The bell rang a minute after RWBY made it to Oobleck's class, leaving the other teams to stare, except for JNPR. The professor, as far as Light could see, was extremely hyperactive, zooming from place to place. Her eyes couldn't even keep up, he moved so fast.

"Now, we all have a new student in the class, as you may know. Would you please step forward?" Oobleck asked. A bit hesitantly, Light stepped forward in front of the class.

"Um….hi. I'm Lightning Farron," she said nervously. All most at once, CRDL started wolf-whistling at the pink-haired girl. Light reached for her Gunblade, which shut them up in a heartbeat.

"Thought so. You guys really are a bunch of idiots," Light muttered. Oobleck motioned for her to sit back down, which she gladly complied. He cleared his throat, and started the lesson. It was on the Faunus Revolution, in which the Faunus rose up against man's cruel practices. Light perked up, a bit interested. Blake squirmed a little, looking uncomfortable. Light knew why. She had seen the bow twitch, and heard her purr in her sleep. Personally, Light thought it was rather cute. That didn't stop people from being racist assholes though.

"Can one of you tell me what many consider the turning point of the war?" Oobleck asked, taking a break from whizzing about the classroom. He took the moment to sip his coffee. Blake, Pyrrah, and Light raised their hands. Oobleck, however, chose Cardin.

"Maybe the Battle of Vale?" Cardin asked sarcastically. Light face-palmed, and had to refrain herself from throwing the textbook at him. The moron really was all brawn, no brains.

"It was the Battle of Fort Castle," Light and Blake said together in bored tones. Oobleck clapped his hands together, happy to actually have an intelligent answer.

"Excellent! And who can tell me General Lagune's grave mistake in that battle?" he asked. Once again, Light and Blake raised their hands.

"The dumbass tried to sneak attack the Faunus at night, forgetting that Faunus have near-perfect night vision. The General was inexperienced and cost him the war in the end," they said simultaneously. Oobleck chuckled at the two girls' descriptions of Lagune.

"Maybe if you actually paid attention in class you would know at least that," Light scoffed, directing the insult at Cardin. Cardin got red and made a move as to strike her, but Oobleck cleared his throat, bringing attention back to him.

"I honestly never thought I would ever say this, but tell me Mr. Winchester; Is there anything at all in that thick skull of yours?" he asked in exasperation. The entire class started howling in laughter, including Cardin's own teammates. He glared in Light's direction. She met his gaze unflinchingly. Unable to faze her, he looked away and sat back down, looking very red in the face. The bell rang for the end of class, and RWBY left first with JNPR, leaving CRDL alone. Light looked at the slip of paper, and saw what seemed to be Grimm Studies, taught by Professor Port. Weiss groaned at the thought of another agonizing class.

"How bad is Grimm Studies?" Light asked. Even Ruby looked extremely bored.

"It wouldn't be so bad if Professor Ozpin or Professor Goodwitch taught it, but Professor Port can probably make any subject dull," she complained. Sighing, the team made their way to the class, where a middle-aged man with an axe/blunderbuss was waiting. Alongside him was a cage. Light could tell whatever that was locked in, was obviously very pissed off. When Port saw Light, he clapped and let out a booming voice.

"Ah, so Miss Farron joins us this year! How very exciting! I heard that you are rather skilled in combat. Care to give a demonstration?" he asked immediately. Light couldn't believe it. The minute she steps into a class, and she's asked to show her fighting abilities. Seeing no possible way out of it, Light shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay. Quick question though: Is what I'm fighting in there?" she asked, a bit nervous at the cage shaking. Port nodded.

"Yes, my child. Prepare your weapon," he ordered. Light sighed and withdrew her Blazefire Saber, the blade extended. She took a deep breath to get ready, and Port snapped open the cage door. All Light could see was a black blur as Port gave the order.

"Fight!"

_**A/N: Sorry for leaving you on a cliffhanger, but I wanted to end this chapter about now. You can probably guess that I love RWBY and JNPR, and absolutely hate CRDL. For all I care, those douche-bags can go die. In the next RWBY/Final Fantasy XIII crossover I have planned, I'm killing them off. Sorry for the early spoilers. If any of you can guess what Grimm Lightning will be facing, leave a review stating your guess. I guess I'll see you some other time. Don't forget to review, favorite, follow, etc. **_

_**Ja'ne**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hey people! This story reached 5 followers and 4 favorites already. For me, that's pretty damned good. This chapter has a badass Lightning against a Grimm. The one in particular will now be revealed. RWBY belongs to Monty Oum, Final Fantasy XIII belongs to Square Enix. I hope you enjoy what I got.**_

Light barely flipped out of the way in time as the Grimm rushed out of the cage. Flipping the blade back, she fired a round from her Blazefire Saber. The bullet pinged off harmlessly. Landing, Light got a better look at her enemy. It was a Boarbatusk, quite a bit larger than the one Weiss fought freshman year.

"Fuck, I should've known," Light muttered. Rolling out of the way again, she summoned her aura and used Thunder, hoping to injure the beast. The Boarbatusk was smart, so it simply dodged the attack. Snorting in anger, it charged again. Light used a Blitz attack and flipped the beast over, exposing the soft underbelly. With the blade pulled back again, she fired several rounds. The Grimm let out several pained cries as the bullets struck, embedding in the flesh. The beast rolled over and charged, the tusks gleaming, waiting to impale human flesh. With another Blitz, the Boarbatusk was starting to weaken. Summoning her aura again, this time she used Thundara, making sure it struck. The Grimm let out a pained screech as the lightning coursed through its body, effectively killing it. As the Grimm's corpse hit the floor, Professor Port started clapping.

"Bravo, Miss Farron! A stupendous performance! It's clear why you were the top of Signal," he praised. A tad worn out, Light flipped her Blazefire Saber back in its holster. Wiping the sweat off her brow, she sat back down next to Ruby.

"Good fight. It was clear you have experience," the leader said. Blake nodded, impressed with the pink-haired girl's capabilities.

"The firepower of the rounds seems stronger than Ren's StormFlowers and Pyrrha's Milo. Too bad it didn't get that ugly fucker first hit though," she added. Light knew she was right. The Gunblade was pretty strong firepower wise, but it couldn't match Crescent Rose or Magnhild. Still, the Boarbatusk was able to shrug off the bullets as if it were spitballs.

"That Thundara move is pretty sweet too. Light, you have one hell of an aura," Weiss joined. The last to enter the conversation was Yang, who had a compliment of her own.

"Well well. It seems we have another close-quarters specialist on the team. It makes my job a bit easier." Looking back, Light saw that JNPR and several other teams were nodding in approval, her worth proven. The only group who wasn't giving Light a thumbs up was CRDL. And by CRDL, she meant Cardin. The rest of the group was clapping, with Cardin glaring daggers at her.

'_Well, isn't someone a bit pissy today,' _Light thought mockingly. She was a bit surprised to see Sky Lark, one of Cardin's teammates, walk up to her.

"Hey Light, don't worry about Cardin. Just because he's an asshole doesn't mean I am. Me and Dove actually get along well with RWBY and JNPR." His words surprised Light. She had thought the entire of CRDL was a group of Grade- A assholes, yet that wasn't entirely true.

"Well, thanks for letting me know at least one of you guys isn't a giant douche," Light said. Sky laughed at her words.

"Nice fight by the way. Do you want to maybe train together?" he asked bit shyly. Light nodded.

"That'd be great, thanks," she replied.

"How's next Monday?" Sky asked.

"That'll work out."

"Okay, I'll see you then." With that, Sky left and rejoined his teammates, refusing to look at Cardin and Russell. Dove sighed visibly and shook his head. From RWBY's standpoint, it looks like CRDL was undergoing issues inside their own group. JNPR noticed as well.

"So, it looks like CRDL's in trouble. Personally, I feel bad for Sky and Dove for getting such asshole teammates," Blake muttered. Sky was telling the truth at least when he said he wasn't like Cardin.

"Sky's actually pretty cool. Same with Dove. They don't want to do anything with Cardin when it comes to bullying," Jaune added.

"I don't think anyone wants to deal with Cardin," Yang muttered. That brought out fits of laughter from Nora, Ruby, and Weiss. Ren didn't say anything, and neither did Pyrrha.

"Ren, can I break Cardin's legs?" Nora asked in a sweet voice. Refusing to bite the bait, Ren shook his head.

"Nora, you'd go after Russell too," he pointed out. Port coughed, bringing everyone's attention back to him.

"Now, you shall hear another interesting tale. It's another story from my youth-"

"Were there any dinosaurs there?" Cardin interrupted. Sky smacked him with a book, making him fall silent. Port started to talk again, his voice droning on and on.

"It's another story from my youth, when I fought a King Taijitu with my bare hands. I obviously won. Otherwise, I wouldn't be speaking now. How did I beat it, you ask? I was walking along in the Black Forest when the Grimm ambushed me. Its hide was all around, a sea of black scales. I forgot to bring my Blunderaxe with me, so I had to use my aura.

"I ripped out its fangs, and threw them through its eyes. Using my aura, I forced the head of the black side to explode off. I killed it the same way Lie Ren did during initiation. The White head was very cross with me, and I defeated it with my superb aura skills again." Light now understood what Ruby meant by he can turn any subject dull.

"Good God, he thinks very highly of himself, doesn't he?" Light whispered to Yang. The rest of the team overheard and nodded in agreement. Weiss pointed to Port's desk, and Light saw the man had a gold bust of himself on it.

"Oh for fucks' sake," she muttered, face palming. Saving them from the torture was the sound of the bell, which was followed by multiple sighs of relief.

"Wow, we're out of time. Remember; stay vigilante." With those words, the class was dismissed, and Light's personal favorite class was next.

"So Light, you looking forward to combat training?" Yang asked. Light grinned.

"Oh yeah. Finally, you can actually observe my fighting close up."

_**A/N: Sorry if this seems a tad bit rushed, but I need to get it done. Don't forget to review, favorite, follow, etc. See you!**_

Ja


End file.
